


Weekend Alone

by JuliannaRosenburgh



Series: A Different Matter [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Crying, M/M, Marathon Sex, Nipple Play, POV Second Person, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh
Summary: Your parents go away for the weekend. Leaving Friday morning after you depart for school and are set to return late Sunday night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a difficult time deciding whether to post this. It's been sitting in my drafts since I believe the 9th and I had written it before that. But well, here it is.

Your parents go away for the weekend. Leaving Friday morning after you depart for school and are set to return late Sunday night. 

You are tempted to cut school to optimize on the empty house, but you don't want a call from the school to discourage your parents from taking further time away. Plus you wouldn't want anyone to notice the unexplained simultaneous absence of both Wells boys. 

Consequently you do not get to enjoy the freedom of a weekend without your parents until after school. You fuck Andrew in the entranceway just because you're able. You both still have all your clothes on except for the bits that had to be pulled out of the way so that you could shove inside. 

Andrew had laid down on his back and spread his legs when you told him to, but he still cries as you thrust into him. Even when you yank his cock out and stroke it. 

When you're done you order him onto his hands and knees and clean him out with your tongue. After you pull back he's crying harder then ever, but he's hard again and so are you. 

You bring him downstairs and have him ride you in your father's favourite chair. You stare into those blue, blue eyes and force deep kisses onto him as tears drip down his face. 

You pause the marathon sex for a necessary break for food, which Andrew cooks. You watch him as he makes pasta and sauce. You eat hurriedly, though he only eats a bit. Mostly just pushing it around his plate. 

Afterwards you press him against the kitchen table and take him from behind. 

From there it is to the living room where you put on a horror movie and spend it sliding fingers in and out of your brother.  He comes several times. 

When the credits role you push him onto the floor and slide inside. 

By that time it is pretty late and you deem it late enough for bed. When Andrew tries to go to his own room you redirect him to yours. 

You wake him in the middle of the night for a quick mutual blowjob. He's good at giving head even though he cries the whole way through. After that you drift back to sleep. You're not sure if he does, since he's awake when you wake up. You absently wonder if he was imagining smothering you in your sleep, but he's too gentle for that. He could never stomach the violence. Even if it would free himself of you. 

Before getting out of bed you have a quick handjob with both your cocks pressed together and your hand around them. Andrew's face presses against your shoulder, leaking tears through your shirt. You love the sound of his hiccupy sobs in your ear. 

The two of you have a quick breakfast. Then you bring him to your parents' room and tie him to the bed by the wrists with two of your father's ties. He thrashes against the sudden restraints, then goes limp.

You leave the room and return with a collection of objects that make your brother's eyes go wide.

You pinch his nipples hard. Then release one so that you can close your mouth around it. You kiss and lick the nipple in your mouth, before biting down on it. Andrew cries out in pain. You switch to the other nipple and give it the same treatment. You know how sensitive his nipples are. 

You grab two clothespins and attach one to each abused nipple. He begs you to remove them, but you don't listen. 

You grab the ice tray and set it on the bed. You remove one piece of ice and drag it slowly across his pale skin. He gasps at the sensation. You leave it to melt in the indent of his belly button. 

You grab another ice-cube  and push it inside of him. He shouts at the sudden cold at such an intimate place. You drag another ice-cube along his dripping cock, before also pressing it inside him. 

He tells you he can't take anymore, begs for you to stop. You know he can take a third ice-cube so you slide it inside. 

As the ice-cubes jostle inside of him you jerk him off. 

Once he's came you reach for the next item. You've had a candle standing there burning. Now you blow it out and pick it up. 

You tip it over his chest, allowing hot wax to pour. He yelps in surprise as the wax hits him. It begins to cool and take shape on his skin. You pour again. 

Once you're done peeling the wax off of him you remove the clothespins from his nipples. You suck a nipple into your mouth and pinch the other one hard. He shudders under you and comes. 

You sit up and smirk down at him. He turns his face away, tearstained cheeks flushed with shame. 

You wrap his legs around you and slide home. You make sure to pinch at his nipples with one of your hands while you do so. 

You whisper into his ear that he loves this. That he needs his big brother inside him. He weeps as you thrust into him, but so does his cock, and he orgasms before you are anywhere near close. 

When you are finished you untie him and turn him over your lap. You spank him while telling him he is such a naughty boy for loving being fucked by his big brother so much that he comes so quickly. He cries, but his hard-on rubs against your leg the entire time. 

Then you suck off and swallow when he comes. 

You two have a big lunch. Which you make since Andrew is shaky on his legs. 

You tell him to draw a bath and then you fuck him in it, the water sloshing around you. He has his back to you and you pinch his nipples as you pump your hips. 

After you've thoroughly gotten the water dirty you get out. 

You tell him to go get dressed and then go do the same. You go to his room, finding that he had listened, and pin him to the bed. You press your mouth to his and lick into it. 

You kiss him filthily, your tongue scouring his mouth. Eventually you feel what you were waiting for, a hardness pressed against your leg. 

You pull away and your lips touch his ear. You whisper to him that he's hard. 

You pull him out and make him look at the sight he makes. Hard just from kissing his older brother. 

You drag his full length mirror over and make him jerk off in front of it. You tell him what to do. When to pay attention to the head of his cock, when to pinch his nipples. When to slide fingers inside himself. 

He cries through it all, but comes so hard it hits the mirror. 

Then you pull him onto his knees and make him watch his reflection as you fuck him from behind. 

After that you have dinner which you order in using money your parents left you. 

You find a can of whipped cream in the back of the fridge. You bring it into your parents' bedroom and spray it over Andrew's nipples. You lick the cream off slowly, making him tremble. 

Once you use up all the whipped cream you suck him off as he cries and gasps above you. Then you turn him over and fuck him on his hands and knees. 

You lay together on your parents' bed and you wrap your hand around his cock. You stroke him and every time he gets close you tighten your grip, preventing his release. 

When you finally tire of that you urge him into your lap and have him ride you as you suck his nipples. 

The two of you spend the night naked in your parents' bed. 

You wake early for a Sunday, wanting to optimize the time before your parents return. Before rising from the bed you force his mouth down onto your cock. You fist your hands in his hair and thrust deep into mouth, before making him swallow your release. 

Half-way through breakfast you end up pushing him to the floor. His mouth tastes like toast and jam as you lick into it. Tears smear across his face as you thrust into him. 

After that you make a concession to practicality and do the laundry. You don't want your parents to come home to their room smelling like sex after all. 

You order Andrew up onto the running washer and screw into him as it vibrates beneath him. It's a pretty unique experience. 

Once you've transferred the clothing to the dryer you bring him to your father's study. 

You locate a ruler and make Andrew stand with his hands against your father's desk. You land blows to his pale behind with the ruler, causing him to cry out. You demand him to say that he likes when you fuck him. 

After the eleventh hits he finally says it. Then you fuck him over the desk (you tell him it's his reward). 

But you're not done with your father's office yet. After the desk you sit in his chair and pull Andrew into your lap. You make him say (crying the entire time) that he loves your cock and then have him fuck himself on your dick. 

You fix your parents' bed with the clean laundry while Andrew makes lunch. 

After lunch you set up a single player video game and order Andrew to suck your cock as you play. It's very distracting and after you die for the third time, you end up pushing him onto his back and thrusting inside. 

Finally you deem it time to get cleaned up, in case your parents catch good traffic and arrive home early. You bring Andrew into the shower with you and fuck him against the wall as the water pours down on you. 

Afterwards you retire to your own room, resigned to the homework you've been avoiding, leaving Andrew to his own devices. Your parents will be home soon, but you already can't wait for them to be gone again. 


End file.
